1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to, in a lighting system of controlling a plurality of luminaires, a system of updating a control program of each of the luminaires, an update method, and an update device and a lighting device for use with the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting system that controls a plurality of lighting devices using a single wireless operation device has been conventionally developed. For example, PTL 1 discloses a lighting system that controls a plurality of grouped lighting devices by a controller. PTL 1 also discloses a setting device that is communicable with the controller and receives operations for controlling the dimming level and brightness of the lighting devices.